A Sweet Country Boy's First Time
by Hellflores
Summary: Two years after Pahkitew Island, Rodney found his true love, named Jessebelle Wilson. The two became quick friends and soon became a couple. One day, Jessebelle told Rodney she was feeling sexual for her country sweetheart and asked him... if they can have their first time. Rated M for sexual theme and this is my final commission I deleted from DeviantArt.


**Commission for Kcub-worgen who asked for a NSFW fic about Rodney and her OC, Jessebelle. However, Jessebelle belongs to her and my close friend, Gaby. This is also my last commission that I deleted from DeviantArt.**

 **Takes places about two years after Pahkitew Island, I hope you all will enjoy it ;)**

Nearly two years has passed since Total Drama Pahkitew Island, ever since the season was over, Chris was shockingly fired for nearly causing the 3rd generation contenders' life with his mechanical island that he used for the season. The cast members from the past seasons were actually glad Chris got what he deserved, now they can all returned to their normal lives... but now with the friends they made during the seasons.

The contenders from Pahkitew Island were glad it was all over, some for happier than others. But one wasn't so happy at all... that was the country boy with a big heart, Rodney. Ever since he joined the season, he's been having feelings for some of the female competitors, especially Amy, Jasmine and Scarlett. He even fell for Sammy who disgusted herself as her own sister one time, and thanks for his romantic feelings, he lost the challenge for his team and was eliminated.

A year after the season, Rodney learned from his past romance mistakes and started trying to find a girlfriend by being more confident... only for him to mess up and start acting like his usual lovey dovey blind self. However, one day, while he was out for a small walk, he met a girl... named Jessebelle Wilson, but her friends call her Jessie. Rodney was soon started to feel in love with Jessebelle, however at first, she felt very annoyed by him feeling all lovey dovey around her. But, a month or two later, she started to play along with it and soon started having small feelings for the sweet and shy country boy.

Soon enough, the two started hanging out with one another and soon started going out on dates for quite a while. However, sometimes, if Rodney looks and starts feeling romantic towards any other females, Jessebelle would always drag the shy country boy away from the girls by the ear, making some of the girls giggle a bit. Jessebelle would then remind Rodney that she's his girlfriend by kissing him on the lips, which snaps him back to reality, Jessebelle actually liked reminding him since she gets to kiss his cute and handsome face of a lot.

For a while now, the two have been getting closer and closer every time they hanged out. Rodney soon stopped looking at other females and paid more attention to Jessebelle while Jessebelle started getting use to Rodney's sweet affection towards her and was happy she found her special someone. On a warm summer day, Jessebelle was walking towards Rodney's family farm house, having some news for her sweet country boy to know. "I can't believe I'm gonna tell Rodney this... he's in for a huge surprised!" Jessebelle said with a smile but her smile was more seductive and lustful.

For a while now, Jessebelle have been having sexual and erotic feelings for Rodney that was making her sleep less since she sometimes dreams of Rodney, acting all sexy and seductive towards her. It would always make the blonde DJing girl wanting to pleasure herself until she can't anymore. So, she decided to tell Rodney her new feelings for him and hope he would help her with it. She soon made it to the farm house where she was her strong and sweet farm boy, stacking hay the animals. She took a moment to admire his strong chest and body, already she was having her erotic feelings for him. "Hubba Hubba." Jessebelle said in her thought while her eyes kept staring at Rodney working. The country boy quickly saw her from a far, making him smile as he waved and said, 'Hey there, Jessie!' Jessebelle overheard him calling her out, making her return to reality as she soon realized he was waving to her.

"Hey Rodney." Jessebelle returned the wave back while her face blushed in embarrassment. She soon walked towards the farm, where Rodney welcomed her with a very tight and loving bear hug. Jessebelle couldn't breathe for a bit but smile since Rodney was happy she was here. 'How are you doing, honey bun.' Rodney called her by the nickname he gave her a while ago, she didn't liked being called honey bun since it made her sound funny, but she liked it on the inside. "Oh, I'm just doing fine, Sweetie Pie... hehehehe. I noticed you were doing some farm work for your family, right?" Rodney nodded, releasing her from his hug as he replied back, 'Yup, Pa wanted me to stack the hay up, so the animals have some food later on today. Kinda feel silly for you seeing me like this.' Rodney looked a little embarrassed since his face was blushing badly but Jessebelle was more focus on his chest, being shown through his white shirt.

Jessebelle once more started having her feelings, making her sigh in affection while she was in her dream zone once again. "No... you look... really nice, Rodney... really nice!" Jessebelle's erotic feeling were getting stronger that it made her legs weak like jelly. Rodney noticed her strange behavior but mostly her moving left and right that it was causing her to fall. Rodney quickly lifted her up, stopping her from falling. 'Whoa there! You almost fell and hurt your pretty little face of yours.' Rodney kissed her forehead, making her blush even more that it was very noticeable. 'Aw, you're blushing... glad I helped you from falling.' Rodney showed a sweet smile that made Jessebelle return to her usual self. "Huh? Um... yeah." Jessebelle spoke a bit nervously, trying her best to act cool. "Rodney, could you put me down please." Rodney nodded and gently placed her down.

Soon enough, Jessebelle relaxed herself and looked at her sweetheart, "Rodney, look... there's something I've been meaning to tell you... but can we talk in privacy?" Rodney nodded as the two moved to the barn, the only place where there was any privacy... except for the animals. 'Okay, we're alone now, so what you wanted to tell me, Honey Bun?' Jessebelle sighed a bit, getting frustrated at Rodney, calling her Honey Bun a lot. The DJing girl calmed down and soon spoke, "Alright then... Rodney, look! We've been dating for a while now and it's always been one of the most greatest moments of my life since we met. But... recently... I've been having these... thoughts of us... fooling around." hearing that, the country boy's face widen as he blushed super red like a ripe tomato. 'Wait, are you saying... you've been having thoughts of us... making love?' Jessebelle grunted in annoyance... but nodded as a yes to Rodney's question. "Yes, I've been having thoughts of us having sex and it's making me lose sleep a lot. So... I wanted to know... if... you finally wanted to... take the next step?" Rodney once again looked shocked, hearing Jessebelle wanting to have sex with him. Rodney took a moment to entered it into his brain, soon enough, the country boy smiled as he said, 'Sure! I've always wanted to finally have this moment with my one true love.' Rodney leaned in for a kiss but Jessebelle stopped him.

"What's wrong?" Rodney asked his sweetheart as Jessebelle sighed, slowly cupped her hands around Rodney's cheeks, making him blush while smiling until she pulled him close to her as she soon said with a sweet yet demanding tone. 'Look here... if we're really going to do this, I don't want anyone knowing at all, okay?' Rodney nodded as she continued, 'Also... I want to have this moment tomorrow at my house, since my sister and our parents will be out for a while, so... come to my house tomorrow at 7:00 pm, so you and I can have our moment... okay?' Rodney once again nodded as she soon kissed his lips, making him go to a daze. 'Perfect, see you tomorrow Sweetie Pie...' Jessebelle soon left back home while Rodney waved goodbye to her with a goofy smile on his face. "Hehehehehe, bye-bye, Jessie... see you tomorrow... hehehehe." Rodney soon fainted, knowing he's about to lose his virginity tomorrow.

The next day, Rodney was heading to Jessebelle's house to have their moment. He already told his folks about him visit Jessebelle for a bit, not telling them about their plan to make love though. He was wearing a white-collar shirt, black pants, and his brown boots while holding some flowers on one of his hands. The country by looked very nervous about tonight, he was finally about to lose his v-card to his one true love, and was feeling a mixture of excitement, pleasure, and worriedness. "Alright, Rodney boy... you got this. You're going to finally lose your virginity to the one you love. You got this... just act calm and cool and do your best." Rodney soon made it to Jessebelle's household, he fixed his shirt a bit, took a deep breath in as he ranged the door. Rodney waited for about a minute or two as the front door slowly opened, revealing nothing but some candles and a few roses on the ground. Rodney looked confused about the path of rose petals but soon followed them up the stairs as they stopped at Jessebelle's door. The country boy was feeling more nervous that his face was sweating, his face started blushing and blushing until his whole head was as red as a king crab.

Rodney knocked on the door as he heard Jessebelle's voice. "The doors open, come in, Rodney Bear." Rodney took a second to ease his worries as he turned the doorknob and opened the door, seeing one of the most greatest things of his life. In the boy's sight, was Jessebelle, wearing nothing but a dark purple lacy bra and panties, she was sitting on her bed, surrounded by a circle of rose petals. The blonde DJ smirked like a sexy angel as she fingered Rodney to come inside. Rodney slowly entered as Jessebelle stood and walked towards him, making him more and more nervous but even more aroused. "Welcome... My sweet lover." Jessebelle wrapped her arms around Rodney's neck, pulling him close to her, causing his hands to drop the flowers as he held her around her waist. 'W-W-Wow! Jessie... y-you l-l-look... so-' Jessebelle shushed him as she soon leaned close to his ear and whisper softly. "Please... don't talk at all... just relax." In only a mere second, Jessebelle started kissing Rodney's lips, kissing him softly yet passionately that it was making him blushed even more, yet his hormones gotten stronger as he returned the kiss, deepening in so much that Jessebelle was surprised. "Mmmmm!" The two moaned into their kiss as Jessebelle pulled Rodney towards her bed, as she kneels on top of it while Rodney remained standing.

Jessebelle soon started unbuttoning Rodney's shirt, as she slowly removed it, showing his toned chest and strong 6 packed abs. "Mmmmm! Such a strong chest you have, Sweetie." Jessebelle spoke like a sweet angel as she deepens their kiss, adding her tongue into it, causing them to have a hot make out session. Rodney slowly rubbed Jessie's back, earning him a sweet moan into their kiss while Jessebelle's hand started rubbing and clawing on Rodney's chest, making him groan sweetly. Their tongue fought for control, that Jessebelle was winning. "MmmmmMMMMM!" The two moaned even more, Jessebelle soon pulled Rodney into bed, having him on top as they kissed with such passion. Rodney continued to rub Jessebelle's body, feeling her soft skin from her beautiful shoulder, face, and belly that he soon started touching her breasts. "Mmmm!" Jessebelle stopped their kiss as she saw Rodney's hands on her breasts. Rodney laughed nervously while Jessebelle smirked and said

"You like my breasts, big boy?" Rodney nodded with glee as she soon grinned and slowly undid her bra, removing it as she showed Rodney her 32 C-cupped beauties. Rodney took a moment to admire their beauty until Jessebelle pushed his head against them, making her moan softly as she said, "Go on... show them a wonderful time, Rodney Bear!" Rodney understood as he started working on her breasts. Rodney's big hands fully groped her breasts tightly, making Jessebelle moan and gasp pleasingly as Rodney enjoyed feeling the soft texture of her breasts. He groped them, softly pinched her nipples until they were fully hard, making him feel more excited that his lower reign was getting bigger and bigger. 'Jessie, you have such lovely and soft sheep, any guy would go crazy for them!' Rodney took a risk as he soon started pleasuring them even more with his mouth. He first licked both of her nipples, tasting their sweetness as he then started sucking them one by one, fully licking and sucking her right breasts then switching to the left one.

"OHHHH! SHIT! Mmmmm!" Jessebelle moaned and screamed passionately while her hands rubbed and scratched Rodney's orange hair, making him grunt as he sucked and licked her beauties harder and harder! "Oh yes! Keep going! Lick my breasts until I tell you to stop!" Jessebelle demanded Rodney to keep going while she continued to claw his hair, making him groan against her breasts. 'Anything-Mmmmm. For you, Honey Bun!' Rodney soon heated things up as he took both of her breasts and started sucking on them both. Jessebelle screamed in pleasure, loving Rodney's hot mouth on both of her breasts that it was making her leak very badly. 'Mmmmm!' Rodney moaned and groaned, loving the flavor of Jessebelle's breasts that it was making his big boy grow even more that it was tugging against his pants. 'Ohhhh s-shit!' Rodney swore very badly, causing him to stop, making Jessebelle a bit unhappy. "Hey! Why you-Oh!" Jessebelle stopped after seeing Rodney's bulge, teasing him against his pants. 'S-Sorry, Jessie... but I can't stop it!' Jessebelle soon decided to return the favor to her hot country man. "Then... allow me." In a flash, Jessebelle flipped Rodney onto the bed while she was on top of him.

Jessebelle snickered like a sexy kitty while she licked her lips in hunger. She slowly undid Rodney's pants, and soon pulled them down to his ankles. "First the pants, now your briefs." Jessebelle once more stopped after seeing Rodney's no so little friend inside his white briefs. Jessebelle knew she was in for aa ride of her life and she was going to love it. Rodney looked very nervous until he felt a tight grope against his bulge, making him moan and hiss hard. Jessebelle was groping Rodney's big package against his briefs, making him moan, groan and hiss in pleasure. 'Ahhhh… Jessie... please! You can stop teasing me, already?' Jessebelle playfully stick her tongue out as she increased her groping, making him groan even harder. "Mmmmm! You feel so big and so strong... wonder how it looks..." Jessebelle soon pulled down Rodney's briefs, pulling them towards his pants she took a look at his big meat. Jessebelle gasped while her whole face erupted with a red magma blush, in her sight was Rodney's 11 inched long, 2 inched wide, piece of meat.

"Holy mother of sexiness... you're so big!" Rodney once again blushed very badly until he felt Jessebelle groping his big erection, making him groan super hard. Jessebelle bit her lips in pleasure as she started stroking his big tasty cock slowly, shifting it up and down like it was a butter churner. "Mmmmm, Rodney Bear has a really big and tasty friend down below... Jessie like it." Jessebelle soon increased her stroking, making Rodney gasp and groan even harder. 'OHHHHH, JESSIE!' Rodney's hand slowly moved to her head as he gently pushed her closer to his massive erection. "Hmm?" Jessebelle looked and saw Rodney's begging look, making her grin in pleasure. "Oh, I see... you want me to lick it, huh?" Rodney nodded with a begging look as Jessebelle gave him his wish. Jessebelle soon started licking Rodney's cock slowly, licking it up and down with her wet, hot, tender tongue. "Mmmmm." Jessebelle moaned happily, loving the taste of Rodney's big meat as she slowly swilled her tongue around his tip, making him bit his lips softly.

"Jessebelle… oh god! That's feel so amazing!" Rodney softly groaned and moaned with please as Jessebelle soon increased her lover's pleasure by taking nearly half of his cock into her mouth. "HOLY SHIT!" Rodney groaned heavenly that he breath throughout his nose. Jessebelle muffled a moan as she started sucking her hot country lover's tasty erection. She bopped her head up and down, taking half of Rodney's cock in her mouth, sucking it like a huge lollipop and she was trying to get to the center of it. The two moaned and groaned passionately, Rodney enjoyed Jessebelle's soft yet tender sucking while Jessebelle loved Rodney's big, veined country bulge against her mouth that she soon started taking more of it, sucking it even harder, making her deep throat it good. "MMMMMMM!" They both moaned even harder, loving each other loving pleasure. Rodney slowly rubbed Jessebelle's blonde hair while she kept sucking him harder and faster.

"Oh Jessebelle…. please don't stop at all, I'm begging!" Jessebelle moaned a bit, responded as a yes to Rodney as she soon started sucking him even harder, deep throating the country boy's erection like a pro. "OHHHHHH FUCKING GOD!" Rodney bit his lip and hissed like a serpent as he slowly started moving Jessebelle's head, making her go even faster. 'Mmmmm!' Jessebelle was surprised by Rodney's sudden movement to her head but she didn't mind as she kept going and going, sucking him even more. Moments later, Rodney felt himself about to explode hard. "O-Oh my god, J-Jessie! I... I think I'm g-gonna cum soon!" Jessebelle overheard him as she stopped her sucking and started stroking him super fast. "Then cum all over my face, let me taste your hot wet man water all over me!' Jessebelle opened her mouth wide, sticking her tongue out as she kept stroking Rodney harder and harder. Rodney couldn't hold it in any longer, "Oh shit, here it comes!" Rodney soon hiss and groaned huskily as he came hard, spreading his hot white semen all over Jessebelle's mouth and hitting her chest as well. "Ohhhhhh!" Rodney kept cumming and cumming until he stopped, gasping heavily while Jessebelle swallowed all of his cum that was in her mouth, tasting his bitter yet sweet cum. 'Mmmmm… sweet yet a bit bitter... like dark chocolate with a hint of cinnamon.' Jessebelle soon licked the remaining cum from her chest, teasing Rodney deeply, making him get even harder from watching her.

Jessebelle soon crawled into bed as she pushed Rodney down and said, "Did you enjoy that, big boy?" Jessebelle slowly stroke Rodney's face as he nodded with a small smile and said, 'Absolutely... that was the greatest moment of my life!' Jessebelle snicker as she soon said with a soft sexy tone, "Well... it's about to get even better!" Jessebelle soon sat up as she slowly pulled down her panties, removing them fully as she showed Rodney her wet, pink, little slit with a bit of yellow pubic hair. "You like what you see, Rodney Bear?" Rodney was lost at word, after witnessing true beauty with his own eyes. But before he could speak, Jessebelle slowly sat on his sat. "Lick me, Rodney. Lick me hard like I suck your hard hot cock! Make me scream in pleasure and make me explode all over your sweet handsome face!" Rodney couldn't reply back because Jessebelle's pussy was on his mouth, so he did what he was told. Rodney held her waist as he started licking and sucking her sweet pink slit, making her scream in absolute pleasure. "OH FUCK! MMMMM! YES, KEEP GOING!" Jessebelle pleaded yet demanded for more as Rodney went harder, licking and sucking her like a vampire, sucking the blood out of his victim.

"Mmmmmm!" Rodney moaned in enjoyment, loving the sweet taste of his beautiful Jessebelle's pussy against his mouth. He kept licking and sucking her hard, swilling his tongue around her inner walls, taking all of her juices from the inside. 'Mmmmm! You're so good, Sweetie Pie!' Jessebelle soon teased herself as she started groping her breasts with one hand while she used the other one to rub her clitoris, making her scream even more. 'AHHHHHH! YES, YES, YES! SO, FUCKING HOT!' Jessebelle kept rubbing herself while Rodney kept licking and sucking her harder, taking all of her sweet juices from her body. Soon enough, Jessebelle felt herself about to explode, 'OH SHIT! Rodney, honey, I gonna cum, I can't hold it in!' Rodney soon went faster and harder, making Jessebelle scream and moan like a beautiful goddess as she was getting closer and closer to explode. A few second later, she could no longer hold it in. 'OH MY GOD, AHHHHHHHHH!' Jessebelle screamed so very loud that it echoed throughout the neighborhood as she explodes hard, spreading her sweet honey all over Rodney's face. Rodney swallowed all of her sweet juices that was in her mouth while also sucking the remaining from her sweet slit. Jessebelle gasped and moaned softly, falling onto Rodney's chest as he held her carefully.

"Hehehehe... how was I?" Jessebelle let out a soft giggle as she soon blessed him with a soft kiss on the lip as she soon replied back, 'You were hot and amazing! Now then... are you ready for the final part?' Rodney looked like he was going to get even more lucky than ever before. He soon sat up, still holding Jessebelle as he said, "Yes, absolutely... but... do I need to-" Jessebelle stopped him there, 'Don't worry, I drank a pill that prevents me from getting pregnant, so you don't have to worry about that at all... okay?' Rodney soon felt confident and said, "Yes, Jessie Bear." Rodney kissed her neck a bit, making her laugh a bit as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rodney soon gripped his erection, slowly moving it close to her lower lip. "Ready?" Jessebelle kissed him once more and said with a smirk, 'Yes, Rodney... take me now!' With that, Rodney soon pushed his hard erect straight into her wet slit, as he entered her, they both moaned deeply. "H-H-Holy crap, you're so tight!" Jessebelle bit her lip and replied back, 'And you're so hard!'

They waited for a moment as Jessebelle gave him the signal as he soon started fucking her, going in a slow yet tender pace. Jessebelle gasped, moaned and screamed with every single loving thrust Rodney pushed into her. "Oh! Ah! Mmmm, oh yes!" Jessebelle softly screamed in pleasure, loving Rodney's hard cock inside her wet pussy. Rodney was loving it as well, feeling the tightness of Jessebelle's womb against his manhood was making him go crazy! 'Oh, sweet Jesus! You feel so fucking good, Honey Bun!' Jessebelle smile sweetly as her lover as she cupped his face and spoke in a soft, tender voice; "Why... thank you, Sweetie Pie... your hot cock feels so fucking good inside me... but please... fuck me harder... pound me like a hot strong man! Do it, please!" Jessebelle kissed him once again, kissing him even harder than ever before. Rodney understood as he held her ass tightly and started pounding her wet slit harder and faster, thrusting her like a wild animal slamming its paws onto a hard stone. "OHHH YES! JUST LIKE THAT!" The two kissed once again, as Rodney continued fucking Jessebelle harder, making her feel pleased with so much pleasure from him.

Moment later, Rodney was laying down as Jessebelle was controlling her movement, she moved her waist up and down, slamming her waist against Rodney's. "Mmmm! Are you loving this, Rodney Bear?" Rodney replied back, 'So very much, I love watching your beautiful doughs bounce up and down while you keep fucking yourself with my hard big friend!' Jessebelle smiled sweetly as she placed her hands onto Rodney's chest, she then started going faster and harder, fucking herself like a goddess while Rodney watches. 'God... you're a hot goddess, Jessie Bear!' Rodney soon held her close as he soon started thrusting her hard, keeping up with her movement. "Oh yes!" Jessebelle returned the favor by biting and sucking Rodney's neck. 'Mmmmmmm!' Rodney hissed and moaned as he kept pounding her honey bun harder and harder, hoping he could continue until the sun would rise.

Soon enough, they changed position, Jessebelle laid back flat on her bed while Rodney continue fucking her wet slit hard, not letting up until he and she were both fully done. "OH, SWEET GOD, I LOVE YOU SO MUCH, RODNEY!" Rodney looked down at her and said, "I LOVE YOU TOO, JESSEBELLE!' They both shared a passionate kiss on the lip as Rodney kept fucking her harder and harder until... it was time. The two soon felt their bodies were about to erupt with so much pleasure. "Rodney, honey... I can't hold it in... I'm gonna cum again!" Rodney replied back, 'Me too... god it's coming soon!' Rodney soon went harder, using every single strength inside of him while Jessebelle clawed on his back. Minutes later, Rodney thrusted into her one final time as they soon screamed, "I'M CUMMING!" With one last thrust, Rodney and Jessebelle screamed in absolute pleasure, Rodney came hard, filling Jessebelle up with his hot semen while she explodes, spreading her sweet liquid all over their waist and onto the bed. Rodney slowly pulled out as they both looked at one another... smiling with so much pleasure and happiness inside them. "Wow..." They both said with a soft laugh.

After their loving moment, Rodney and Jessebelle took a warm shower together, washing themselves up from all the sweat and cum around them. The two soon changed into some cleaned pajamas as they laid on top of Jessebelle's bed, cuddling with each other. "So, Rodney... how was your first time?" Jessebelle said with a grin as he replied with aa happy grin, 'It was by far, the greatest moment of my entire life! I'm no longer a virgin... thanks a lot Jessie Bear.' Rodney kissed her head, making her smile a bit as she replied back, "I'm happy you enjoyed it, I'm glad I could finally get this off my chest... but again... this was the most incredible thing I've ever done... and you were just a hot strong man, Rodney Bear." Jessebelle kissed him on his cheek, making him laugh nervously until they both yawned. "Tired?" Rodney slowly nodded as did Jessebelle, "Me too... maybe we should get some sleep." Jessebelle turned the lights off as Rodney held her close and said, 'Goodnight, Jessie Bear... I love you.' Jessebelle smiled and said back to him, "Sweet dreams, Rodney Bear... I love you too." With one last kiss, the two headed off to sleep, after experiencing an amazing first time with each other, one that they will never forget at all.

 **FINALLY! It's done! Whoa, that took forever... wow. I'm happy I did this, because now I ship them both very badly, :)**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this very much, especially you... Kcub-Worgen and Gaby.**


End file.
